The White Rabbit Knocks
by Nephiliam
Summary: The White Rabbit takes a visit to Alice's old home in hopes of finding her. You'll never guess what happens next. One Shot!


**I haven't updated anything else, I know I know, but this is a quick one shot that most of you will probably yell at me for. ^_^ Enjoy and review (even if you didn't enjoy, still review)**

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the man who had come through the hole in the ground; the one next to the oak standing near the house. He was strange, and beautiful, all at the same time; with hair pure white and curious but serious blue eyes. Strangest of all were the two rabbit ears sticking from his head and the fact he had whiskers protruding front his face. Strangely odd.

"Alice," he said, grinning and bowing. "It's about time you come home now don't you think?"

I continued to stare at the man in disbelief, I mean, what kind of person (?) came from holes in the ground and had such ridiculous yet beautiful faces and bodies?

"Alice," he repeated. I blinked a few times.

"And who might you be?" I asked. "Obviously you aren't from around here if you don't know what my name is, small town and all, because it isn't Alice."

"Indeed I do know your name," he said, his smile turning into a slight frown. "And I am the White Rabbit. We've met before, when you were younger. You fell down the rabbit hole."

"But there _is_ no rabbit hole connected with this tree, I've been sitting in that exact spot for four years now."

"Four years, eh?" he grinned again. "Then how old would you be then, love?"

"Love?" I asked, almost giggling. "No, I am twenty four years old."

"Alice, you've grown!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"That isn't my name, I repeat, and how could you be saying that _now_ after we've been talking a whole minute? In my right mind I should throw you off this property."

"Ah, but you _aren't_ in your right mind, are you?"

"I'm sorry, _who_ did you say you are?"

"The White Rabbit," he repeated. "And we really must be going, the war in Wonderland is hitting a boiling point, and we need our Alice to come back and fight for us."

"I _repeat_," I stressed. "I am _not_ Alice."

"Of course you are," he said with a huff, pulling a pocket watch from the red vest he was wearing. "And we _really_ must go."

"I'm not going because _I'm not Alice_!"

"Then who are you?" he leaned closer to me with a sniff. "Because you smell like her and you live in the same house as her."

"My name is Celia, and I moved here with my son four years ago from a family with a crazy daughter. That must be who you're looking for then."

"But you look like her, blonde hair and blue eyes."

I glared. "My hair is brown."

"You dyed it."

"My eyes are brown."

"You dyed them."

"That isn't even possible!"

"Sure it is. Anything is possible."

"You're mad, sir, mad I say. Now would you _please_ fall down your rabbit hole again."

"Wait, wait, wait," he said holding his hands up, looking at me with a paler face than before. "So are you saying that you _aren't_ _Alice_?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Have I not said that _dozens_ of times?"

"No, you've said it four times. You exaggerate too much."

"Sir," I said, putting a hand to my head. "Please leave before I get on my phone and call the _police_ on you."

He sighed. "Fine then, you aren't Alice. Do you know where she is?"

I shook my head. "They left no forwarding address or anything, just left. A family member set up everything in the estate, such as selling the house."

"That's too bad," he sighed, stretching once before taking a single step back and disappearing into the hole once more.

I glared at the hole for a moment and went back into my house for my son.

He had his building blocks out and was stacking them in different words. I laughed and sat down next to him, grabbing the letters with my name on it and stacking it high. "C-E-L-I-A," I announced to him.

He crawled over to me, barely able to walk yet, and knocked them over. I laughed and sat him down at my lap before looking down at the letters.

I froze.

What was spelled out from the letters of my name was an unbelievable site.

A-L-I-C-E.

* * *

**THE END!**

**review **


End file.
